U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0159773 describes a color electrophotographic image forming apparatus that forms a color image on a recording medium, in which a plurality of cartridges are detachably mounted to an apparatus main body. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a cartridge supporting member that supports the cartridges and moves between an inside position of being located in the apparatus main body and a pulled-out position of being pulled out to the outside of the apparatus main body. In the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, when the cartridges and the apparatus main body are electrically connected to each other, electric contacts provided on the cartridge supporting member are interposed therebetween. According to such a construction, the cartridges and the apparatus main body can be surely connected electrically to each other.